Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has now become the mainstream display on the market. The basic principle is that the liquid crystal in the display is driven to deflect by the voltage and the direction of light is changed so that different color is displayed in the display. A Gate Driver On Array (GOA) circuit is a technology that integrates a gate driving circuit on an array substrate of a liquid crystal display panel to scan the gate lines in sequence. In the case of abnormal power off, the LCD screen remains residual image because charges are remained in the pixel capacitances. In the existed technologies, there is a lack of effective mechanisms to prevent this phenomenon.